


Had to do Something

by BlackStar3991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "This is fine." Steve gestures around, trying to convince mostly himself. "They'll be here in the morning, we just have to spend a night. It's fine."Bucky looks at him with a raised eyebrow and shakes his head as he walks to the bathroom. Steve watches the door close and goes to sit on the bed. He takes off first the top and then the pants of his uniform, both still damp from crossing a stream on the way here.----------After a mission goes wrong, Steve and Bucky end up on a SHIELD safe-house waiting for someone to pick them up. They have to spend the night. And oh mY GOD, THERE'S ONLY ONE BED. Would you look at that!You've read this a billion times before, but we're all fooling ourselves if we said it's been done enough. Come check this one out too, I won't tell.





	Had to do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever wrote, lmao
> 
> I've been in a very Fluff Mood, and here is the result. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as well.

"This... is the place?" Bucky asks, very unimpressed, while staring at the decrepit old cabin.

The Avengers were all on a mission to hunt down a group of arms dealers that were suspected to have Hydra connections. It was supposed to be a quick operation - catch them on the act, arrest everyone and bring the merch to S.H.I.E.L.D. -, but it turned out to be a trap. Not only were they outnumbered by far, but the dealers had been holding out on their tech, showing up with weapons much more powerful than expected. None of the Avengers got badly hurt, but they had to scatter. Tony and Nat managed to catch one of the guys, and were taking him back on a jet. They sent the coordinates of the nearest safehouse to Steve's phone as he and Bucky escaped through the woods. And... here they are.

"I'm sure it's bigger than it looks." Steve offers.

It's not, though. To the cabin's merit, it's not decrepit nor wooden - that's just a front. The actual safehouse is underground, accessed by a flight of stairs that opens up after both Steve and Bucky identify themselves on a biometric panel. But it's definitely not big.

When they get downstairs, Bucky groans out loud. It's no more than a big box with a bed (and some blankets, thank god for small mercies), a shelf with stuff that looks like military rations, and a small bathroom attached. Steve holds back his own groan, if only to not give Bucky the pleasure of being right.

"I told you we should have run South. It's closer to the city, I bet Stark could pick us up sooner. Or we could catch a pla...-"

"Closer to the city also means closer to danger. Someone could spot us."

"Right, whatever you say. Punk." he mumbles.

"This is fine." Steve gestures around, trying to convince mostly himself. "They'll be here in the morning, we just have to spend a night. It's fine."

Bucky looks at him with a raised eyebrow and shakes his head as he walks to the bathroom. Steve watches the door close and goes to sit on the bed. He takes off first the top and then the pants of his uniform, both still damp from crossing a stream on the way here. Just on his boxers and undershirt, Steve is laying his dirty clothes on the floor when the bathroom door bursts opens.

"There's no hot water." Bucky grumbles, stepping into the room.

Steve stares at him for a second, unable to help it. Almost ready for a shower, Bucky is still shirtless, wearing only his boxers, and with strands of long hair falling on his face and shoulders. It's all Steve can do not to drool as he leans on the doorway, muscles rippling when he moves his metal arm around and probes at it with his other hand.

"What's wrong, Buck?" Steve asks after cleaning his throat.

"Don't know. It feels like there's something weird with my arm." He looks at Steve, eyebrows knit together. "I can't see the back, can you check it out for me?"

"Of course, pal." He pats the spot beside him on the bed.

Bucky sits at an angle, his back turned to Steve so he can look at the arm. In spite of his worry, Steve can't help a small quirk of his lips at their closeness - it's not even about the obvious attraction he has for his best friend; it's just so nice to be this... intimate, comfortable with someone. He takes Bucky's metal elbow in his left hand and rests the other on his shoulder, gently moves it around and asks him to say when and where it feels weird.

"Hmmm... There." He says when Steve tries to raise his arm. "Like it's kinda stuck. Right on the back."

Still gently cradling his elbow, Steve moves his face closer to inspect the spot. With the free hand, he runs his fingertips very softly on the metallic surface. He stops when he hits a slight bump. Frowning in concentration, he closes his eyes and focuses his touch there a few more times.

"Yeah..." he opens his eyes and taps a finger on the spot. "Right here. I think there's something... punctured into your arm."

"What?" Bucky turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Didn't think it was possible."

"Well, shit. Those weapons must have been something. Can you get it out?"

"Uh..." Steve hesitates, afraid of trying but making things worse. "I suppose I can, with your knife... Shouldn't we wait and have Tony look at it tomorrow?"

"Oh, c'mon, Stevie. He can check it out anyway. It's bothering me as fuck. Please?"

Steve sighs - he knows he lost, it's impossible to say no to that pleading asshole. He gets up, retrieves the knife from Bucky's belt on the bathroom floor and comes back. He shoots an angry look at the other's satisfied grin, which only gets wider.

"Damn, Buck." Steve positions the blade here and there, but never actually touches the 'skin' "I don't wanna... You sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Don't worry, I can't feel a thing." When Steve still hesitates, Bucky wiggles his shoulder. "Go ahead."

"Fine."

Steve sighs. Very very carefully, he jams the tip of the blade under the small bump. But to do so, he has to dig a bit into Bucky's arm, so he leans over and looks at his friend's face, searching for any trace of pain. Instead, he has his head tipped to the side and eyes closed, seeming perfectly serene if a bit tired. Steve stares a little longer than necessary, and gets back to it.

He grips Bucky's bicep to keep him in place and, encouraged by his tranquility, sticks the knife harder into the metal. A nudge here and there, a twist or two. When the thing is sticking out - a sliver of... some kind of alloy -, he drops the knife and pulls it with his fingers. At this point, it comes out easily enough. Steve looks back at the small whole it left on Bucky's arm. Mindlessly rubbing circles on it with his thumb, he shudders. If it did this on metal, thank god it didn't hit the flesh. He leans in closer (Bucky said he doesn't feel a thing, right?) and plants a soft lingering kiss on the "wound". Leaning away, straightening his back, Steve shoots a nervous glance at Bucky. Still with his eyes closed, good.

"Um, here." Steve cleans his throat. "Got it." He places a hand on Bucky's side, bare skin warm under his palm.

"Damn." Bucky's eyebrows shoot up when he looks at it, and he moves his arm around. "Feels normal, though. Did it do much damage?"

"How the hell should I know, Buck? There's a hole, though." He shrugs while Bucky laughs at him, smiling fondly.

They haven't moved away yet, his hand still resting on Bucky's side. And now that Bucky turned himself on the bed so that he is no longer with his back to Steve, they end up sitting side by side. With Steve's arm kind of... around Bucky's shirtless back. Warmth radiates off him through this touch, and their thighs brushing against each other on the mattr... Wait. They weren't that close, were they? Oh god, did Steve get closer without even realizing? His heart skips some 20 beats, but he keeps it cool, not wanting to make it weird - this is so nice.

Still smiling, Bucky stops laughing and turns his head towards Steve.

"Thanks, Stevie." He rests his hand on Steve's knee and gives it a soft squeeze.

Frozen on the spot, Steve feels his breath hitch - imperceptibly, he hopes. It would be so easy to just lean closer and...

"Yeah! Sure! Um, you're welcome, pal." Steve jumps out of the bed like it's on fire and heads to the bathroom. "Gotta take this -" he walks back to the bed, where he left the knife and the sliver, and picks them up. "Right. Take _this_, to Tony and Banner tomorrow."

Still on the bed, Bucky lifts an eyebrow and watches with a smirk as Steve fumbles to secure both items on his belt, nearly dropping the whole thing to the floor. Turning back, he leans and un-leans on the doorframe, before deciding to just cross his arms and stand around.

"You hungry?" He goes to the shelf with rations. "We've got..."

"Yeah, I am not eating that. I've had it with that crap."

Steve looks at the pack on his hand and makes a face at it. "Fair enough. Eating can wait."

"I'm beat. We should just get some rest while we wait."

Bucky stretches languidly and lets himself fall back on the bed. He wriggles up so that his head reaches the pillow and lets his hands rest on his chest. 'This is not fair' Steve thinks (feels, more like it, because he can't think properly).

"Um." He passes a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I can -"

"Don't start, captain smartass." Bucky cuts him off, not opening his eyes. "Hard cold floor everywhere, just come over here."

Steve still hesitates for a moment. He'd love to (god, he'd love to), but can't help worrying if it's really okay. There had been a lot of bed-sharing for warmth or lack of mattresses, but never since before...

"We've done this a lot, haven't we?." Bucky gives him a soft look, hair framing his face. "I remebmer." He pats the spot next to him, mirroring Steve's action from earlier.

Feeling something melt inside his chest, Steve smiles and turns off the lights. He takes the folded blanket on the foot of the bed and throws it over Bucky before crawling under it as well.

The bed is not that small, but it's still a tight fit. Tight enough that their shoulders are pressed against each other. Bucky's closeness is so nice, and warm, and so familiar... Steve bites his lip; it takes all he has not to turn to the side and bury his face on that long hair. His breath and heartbeat are all over the place. Can Bucky hear it? Feel it through where their skin touches? Is this absurd and Steve is loosing it? Probably. Still, he turns to his other side, facing away from Bucky. He immediately misses the touch, but at least he'll worry less.

"Hey, Steve?"

When he was starting to get sleepy, the whisper behind him makes him jump a little. Bucky was so quiet all this time, he just assumed he was already asleep.

"Yeah?" But he doesn't turn around.

Bucky hesitates, and Steve can feel the mattress dipping as he turns to the side, facing his back.

"I meant pain."

Steve frowns. Is Bucky in pain? But he said...

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I don't feel a thing."

"Buck, what do y...-"

Steve stops short, breath hitching, when he feels soft lips planting a slow kiss to the back of his shoulder. Oh? OH. Crap, he... he felt the... Shit.

When Steve takes too long to sort out his thoughts, much less his words, Bucky speaks:

"I, uh... I can't feel _pain_." Steve feels Bucky's breath on his skin. "But I can sort of feel stuff. There are sensors. So."

"So... You... Uh. You don't...?"

Under the covers, a hand comes to rest on Steve's waist, the thumb making small circles over his shirt. "Is this okay?"

Well. So Steve was very very careless before. But Bucky isn't mad, or awkward. He could easily have pretended not to feel a thing, right? This is good, then, Steve decides. And if he's already here, might as well...

Not giving himself much time to think, Steve turns to face Bucky. He's closer than expected, enough to be seen in the dark room. His eyes have that look on them, like when Steve convinces him to do something very very stupid and very very dangerous - there's fear in there, but with that wild glint of excitement. Of hope.

Emboldened by the whole thing, Steve raises his hand to cup Bucky's cheek. A flutter grows in Steve's chest as he glances down at that beautiful mouth, so close to his. Steve nods, in a late answer to his question. This is more than okay. Should he ask too, to be sure?

"And is _this_ oka-"

Once again, Bucky stops him short. This time, though, it's by closing the distance between them and smashing his lips on Steve's. It starts a bit clumsy - both too eager and, honestly, still a bit surprised -, but soon it falls right into place. Bucky's hand slides from where it was on Steve's side and snakes around his back, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Pressed harder against each other, Steve moans and tangles his hand on Bucky's hair.

They break away for air, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Wait a second." Steve says, still breathing hard. "That whole... 'Hand on leg' thing, and the stretching shirtless, all sexy on the bed. That was all after I kissed you. Did you that on purpose, you little punk?"

Bucky just laughs. "_Someone_ had to do something about it." He nudges Steve's nose with his own and grabs his ass.

Oh, Steve is going to do something, alright. Starting by kissing that shit-eating grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? More of this? Less of this?
> 
> I love feedback, please comment <3


End file.
